


So Special

by xdark_blue



Series: three is a charm ♡ [6]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, OT3, Sexual Tension, Threesome, Two Shot, idol!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Myungsoo has seen the way Sunggyu has been watching Sungyeol lately, and he thinks he should make the most out of his birthday wish this year.





	1. darling, won't you

Myungsoo can’t exactly describe the _why_ of the situation; he just knows that he wants it. He loves Sungyeol, has loved him probably since the first time he watched him walk into the training room with too long limbs and a shy gummy smile. At first they were friends, sharing secret snacks past curfew in the dorms and teasing smiles across the room during vocal practice. With time they became lovers, exploring in the darkness of night, learning all the different ways to please each other in methods they had previously never dared.

 

In the beginning there was a lot of sneaking around, a reasonable fear of getting caught by another member, or worse a manager. But once it became clear that this thing they were doing, that the relationship growing between them was bigger than just friendship and certainly wasn’t based on lust, they told their members the truth. Infinite was a special group, a _family,_ and they had welcomed them with open arms. It became easier then, the members watched their backs, protected them from outsiders who might judge them for their secret.

 

Before admitting to their relationship, they had discussed the benefits as well as the risks of revealing themselves. They were sure of every member’s acceptance, all except for one; Sunggyu. He was their friend and he cared for them, but he was also their leader. They worried that he might not allow their relationship, that he would force them to choose between each other and Infinite. But thankfully they were wrong, Sunggyu was actually more protective of them than anyone, and maybe that’s why this whole thing had started, when the idea had planted itself in Myungsoo’s mind.

 

He ignored that voice in his head, he silenced it for years but lately it hadn’t been working. Dirty whispers played in his mind when he saw them standing together, interacting on stage, or simply walking through the dorm. There was a dynamic between Sungyeol and the leader; definitely different than the one they shared. The thing that surprised him the most was his lack of fear of it; he never once worried that Sungyeol would leave him or that something was going on behind his back. But it was _there,_ showing up more often than he could deny, and his resolve was weakening.

 

He didn’t think that Sungyeol was aware of it; many things went over his lover’s head, but the one most prominent was his inability to realize just how attractive he was. Sungyeol didn’t see himself as someone who was extremely desirable, he knew he was good looking of course, but he was used to fading into the background; to letting the other boys stand in the spotlight. But lately, a spark had started to grow within him, a desire to get better, to improve and achieve more than he could have previously imagined. Of course Myungsoo had noticed, Sungyeol was his boyfriend and he was completely aware of what he was capable of, but he knew he wasn’t the only one. Sunggyu’s eyes had started to follow him more, taking a more active role in grooming Sungyeol into a better performer.

 

Myungsoo still believes that Sunggyu’s original intentions were pure; it was no secret that Sungyeol was the weakest vocally, and Sunggyu was arguably the strongest. Sungyeol had started to seek him out, asking his advice and working hard to improve. Myungsoo was supportive of him, proud that he was actively putting effort in to make himself better for the group. But it was only to an extent that Sungyeol took these compliments; to a certain level Myungsoo had to say the encouraging words as his lover. But _Sunggyu;_ he had no obligations to sugarcoat his thoughts or give out praise to Sungyeol. So when he did compliment him, take him to the side during practice with a smile or turn around to make eye contact with Sungyeol when all seven of them were monitoring their performances at the dorm with a nod of approval, Myungsoo _knew_ that it meant more.

 

But he wasn’t jealous; not in the slightest. There was something that the leader gave to Sungyeol, something tangible and big that made his boyfriend _happy_ in a way that he was unable to. And Myungsoo loved Sungyeol, loved him unconditionally without ever holding back, and maybe that’s why the idea had fixed in his mind, why he was even capable of considering the thought without jealousy being an issue. He couldn’t help but watch the both of them now, stare at the both of them during practice, listen to the way they talked together, watch the way Sungyeol’s eyes lit up in joy when Sunggyu said he was doing well.

 

And Myungsoo would have been content with just that, with Sunggyu satisfying that need for Sungyeol in an innocent context. But lately the leader’s eyes had been wandering, taking in Sungyeol’s beauty with obvious appreciation in a way that the other members did not. Myungsoo couldn’t blame him, not when recent comeback concepts had involved even skimpier clothing and sexier hair. Not when the choreography just kept getting riskier, taking things to a new level of tease that made even him shiver. And sometimes when Myungsoo closed his eyes he could still feel hands on his body, Sungyeol’s teasing across his chest and Sunggyu’s moving up his stomach in a twisting line that made his breath speed up.

 

It doesn’t help that he knows that Sunggyu finds him attractive, he’s _always_ known that the leader has felt that way, and occasionally during a photoshoot when he’s posing for the photographer, licking his lips and teasing for the camera, he will see Sunggyu watching him, his eyes dark as they run over his body; and sometimes he even takes his own pictures of him with his phone, giving him that smug little grin and Myungsoo tries not to think of why Sunggyu needs them, for the sake of his sanity.

 

But right now, it’s his birthday and he’s a little more than tipsy. After dinner and maybe too many drinks, the members are starting to split up, retreating to the beds in the other dorm for some much deserved sleep. But they, the _three_ of them are still going; Sunggyu’s eyes have turned into crescents as he laughs at something Sungyeol says, and Myungsoo eyes keep flickering between the two of them with a desire that he is failing to ignore.

 

After completely shutting out the reasonable sober voices inside his head that tell him that this might not be the smartest decision, Myungsoo lets himself stop thinking completely for once. He just says the first thing that comes to his mind, and judging by the shocked reaction of the two of their faces neither of them were expecting it.

 

“You want us to do _what_?” Sungyeol asks, but even through the haze of the alcohol Myungsoo knows his boyfriend doesn’t sound nearly as scandalized as he should be. Sungyeol’s eyes have gone big and wide, but he can’t seem to look away from Sunggyu at the suggestion.

 

“I want you to touch him. I want to watch you kiss.” He whispers out again, delighting in the suddenly electric atmosphere surrounding them.

 

“For your birthday. You want us to kiss for your birthday?” Sunggyu tries to clarify, and Myungsoo finds it amusing that suddenly he is the one who is most comfortable with the idea, even when the two of them have subconsciously started to shift towards one another. He sets his glass down, moving closer to the elder on the couch. Sunggyu is sitting between him and Sungyeol, and he thinks that it’s quite perfect for what he has planned.

 

“I would want to watch you two _any_ day.” He admits, and Sungyeol’s cheeks begin to color.

 

“Myungsoo, just because you like to kiss me doesn’t mean hyung does.” Sungyeol tries to laugh off the suggestion, but his hands are folded in his lap in nervousness.

 

Somehow he knew that it would be this way, he knew that Sungyeol would be skeptical of Sunggyu’s desire for him, so he does his best to encourage the leader to prove his words true. “He’s been watching you… I know because I’ve been watching _him._ You want to kiss him, don’t you hyung?”

 

“You talk too much when you’ve been drinking.” Sunggyu answers with that all knowing smirk playing across his face and Myungsoo can’t help but smile at him.

 

“You didn’t… you didn’t deny it hyung, you didn’t say he was wrong.” Sungyeol speaks up then, his voice dropping to that deep tone that Myungsoo knows so very well. He knows that they are interested, now he just needs them to _do_ something about it.

 

Sunggyu focuses on Sungyeol then, running his eyes over him in a way that makes the latter visibly tremble. “I don’t see the point in lying.” He turns to look at Myungsoo then, flashing him that playful closed lip grin. “And aren’t you just full of surprises?”

 

Myungsoo’s hands leave his sides then, setting a palm on each of their thighs, lightly rubbing over the roughness of their jeans. He makes eye contact with Sungyeol then, whose eyes are now bright with excitement and just a touch of skepticism. “You know you’re the only one I’m _in_ love with.” He assures him, and it’s entirely true; he knows a piece of him loves Sunggyu, knows that Sungyeol could probably say the same, there’s a bond between the members that other groups just don’t have. But no matter how true that is, there’s that something so _special_ that is entirely their own that only the two of them have together. But that doesn’t mean that they can’t experiment, can’t enjoy this and indulge in an evening full of pleasure with someone that they trust, especially when they will _always_ go back to one another.

 

Sungyeol smiles back at him, repeating that he loves him too before he turns to fully face Sunggyu on the couch. And Myungsoo finds it fascinating, how open and submissive Sungyeol’s body language is to the leader. He’s clearly waiting for him to initiate things, to cross that line. And Myungsoo thinks that Sunggyu likes that, if the pink tongue poking out of the leader’s mouth to lick his lips is any indication.

 

Sunggyu’s moves his arms then, those elegant hands with the long fingers that people dream of reach for the back of Sungyeol’s neck, tilting the younger’s head back as Sunggyu leans in. It feels like time slows down for Myungsoo, the scene playing out in slow motion as Sunggyu moves his mouth closer to his lover’s. Sunggyu stops just before he touches his lips, his eyes flickering up to Sungyeol’s in a silent question. Sungyeol lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, his hand raising to hold onto Sunggyu’s wrist in confirmation.  

 

It’s just one kiss, a soft press of full lips and Myungsoo realizes for the first time just how deep this need of his runs, because he is _nowhere_ near satisfied. He hears the sound of their mouths separating, and he thinks he would much rather hear something else entirely. He sees a sliver of Sunggyu’s tongue peek out to wet his lips, and he’s still so close; just a small tilt of his chin and the leader could be tasting Sungyeol’s lips again. Sungyeol’s gaze shifts over to him, and he can see just tell how much his boyfriend liked it by the look in his eyes. “Is- is that enough?” Sungyeol asks, his voice slightly shaking and Myungsoo tightens his grip on their thighs because the answer is clearly  _no._

 

“ _More._ ” He demands, and it’s like the trigger that pushes the bullet out of the barrel. Sunggyu surges against Sungyeol, pulling his thinner body closer with a solid hand on Sungyeol’s hip. He thinks it’s so fucking hot, watching Sunggyu force Sungyeol’s mouth open with his tongue, listening to his lover moan at the taste of the leader. Myungsoo pushes a hand into Sunggyu’s hair, feeling his head move as his tongue searches every inch of Sungyeol’s mouth. And they barely break apart to breathe, taking in small gulps of air before diving right back into the kiss.

 

He’s crouched down on the floor in front of them, his eyes trying to take in their quick movements. Sungyeol’s hands are clenched in the leader’s shirt, and Sunggyu hasn’t relinquished control of the younger’s neck since they started kissing. It’s so very hot that it almost makes Myungsoo dizzy watching the two of them. It’s a different kind of feeling, seeing someone else touch what he considers to be his own. He’s always loved watching Sungyeol, and seeing him melt under the leader’s touch is no different. It’s wildly arousing watching the way Sungyeol responds, watching his lips part and his fingers grasp for purchase on Sunggyu’s chest as he returns the kiss..

 

The two of them finally break apart, mouths open and chests heaving, a small string of saliva connecting their wet mouths. Sungyeol immediately turns to him, pulling him in by his shirt to connect their lips. And if Myungsoo thought he was turned on before, it’s nothing compared to now; feeling Sungyeol’s lips on his own after watching Sunggyu touch him makes him shiver, and he savors the slightly bitter taste from the soju shots Sunggyu had been taking on Sungyeol’s tongue.

 

Sungyeol pulls him up onto the couch in between the two of them, biting at Myungsoo’s lips the way he knows the younger likes it. Now Myungsoo can feel the two of their bodies pressed close against him, he’s surrounded by the scent of them and it makes him feel even more intoxicated. When Sungyeol releases his lips he guides him back to Sunggyu, his own hand drifting down to palm the swiftly growing erection in his jeans. He’s so close he can feel their breath, they are making out right in front of his face and it makes him so fucking hard.

 

Myungsoo’s hand slips into his own jeans then and he moans out loudly at the sensation. He cups himself firmly, squeezing down to relieve some of the pressure, his eyes never leaving the scene in front of him, watching their tongues twist together with the utmost attention. Sungyeol’s hands have moved to tangle Sunggyu’s hair now, pulling away from the kiss, before reaching out for Myungsoo. His boyfriend runs a hand up his torso, all the way up to his neck to grab a fistful of Myungsoo’s dark hair.

 

“I want to see you kiss him too.” Sungyeol gasps out, his hands already moving to push their faces together. Myungsoo immediately complies, he’s not one to deny Sungyeol anything he wants. He doesn’t bother to take it slow, he knows the leader wouldn’t want him to, so he presses into Sunggyu’s mouth with a fierce intensity. Everything, Sunggyu’s tongue in his mouth and Sungyeol’s fingers brushing over his nipples just feels really fucking good and Myungsoo can’t help but moan into the lip lock.

 

Myungsoo can feel another hand push into his jeans, and he can tell that it belongs to Sunggyu without having to end the kiss. The hand feels soft like Sungyeol’s, but it’s clearly unique and it grabs his cock with no hesitance. He takes his own hand out, giving Sunggyu more room, and he reaches out for Sungyeol instinctually. He’s not surprised that Sungyeol’s hard, it never takes him long to get in the mood as it is, and every embrace feels heightened with the touch of an additional person.

 

He determines that kissing Sunggyu is entirely different than kissing Sungyeol; with his boyfriend, it doesn’t matter whether it’s a quick kiss or a make out session backstage between wardrobe changes. After so many years it has become natural, their mouths mold together and they move in sync easily to heighten their pleasure. With Sunggyu he’s not exactly sure what to expect, whether it is the teeth that bite down on his lips or the tongue that licks the inside of his cheek, it feels amazing and the fact that it’s Sungyeol’s hand gripping his hair to force him to keep the kiss going makes it feel overwhelming.

 

Sungyeol’s other hand reaches for Myungsoo’s cock, and he actually makes a surprised sound when he runs into Sunggyu’s hand there. It doesn’t deter him though; he simply reaches down to play with Myungsoo’s balls as Sunggyu pumps his length. Myungsoo is moaning outright at the double stimulation and the need to feel more, to _see_ more spurs him into action.

 

Myungsoo pulls the hands out of his jeans in a hurry. “Bedroom. Now.” He forces out, and there’s no need to debate the suggestion because they are all on the same page.

  
Sunggyu locks eyes with Myungsoo, the gaze lustful and demanding as he pulls the two of them off the couch “Your room.” Sunggyu orders, and they follow him without a fuss. It takes a while to get there, with Sungyeol actively refusing to let go of Myungsoo’s lips as his hands run over the front of Sunggyu’s jeans. It doesn’t even help that Sunggyu pulls Myungsoo away from the taller boy, because he immediately pushes him into the nearest wall to have his own turn. And Sungyeol likes that, pressing up behind Sunggyu to run his hands up his sides. And the tension seems to grow with every passing second and Myungsoo isn’t sure how much longer he can handle this. He’s practically grinding into Sunggyu’s thigh and Sungyeol’s hand has disappeared into his jeans to firmly grasp his ass as he mouths at the leader's ear.

 

When Sunggyu lets go off his lips to kiss his neck Myungsoo gets to look at Sungyeol’s eyes properly for the first time in what feels like ages, and his body kicks into overdrive at the extreme look of need he finds there. Sungyeol’s eyes have always been his weakness, his undoing, and seeing the deep brown eyes glazed over with lust because of mere kisses makes him desperate to find out what they will look like once the three of them are doing so much  _more._

 

He pushes Sunggyu with his leg to encourage him to get moving, and apparently that’s all it takes to get the leader back on track. He grabs their wrists to drag the two of them to Myungsoo’s room, practically tossing them inside and locking the door behind them. It’s almost funny how easily he takes control, falling into the leader role again as he pushes the younger boys further into the room.

 

Sunggyu immediately reaches for the edge of his shirt, pulling it off to expose his upper half. He grabs Sungyeol by the front of his jeans, tugging him close to mold their bodies together, wasting no time in stating what he wants. “Let’s make the most out of that birthday wish.” Myungsoo presses up to their sides, his arms wrapping firmly around their waists as Sunggyu's lips meet Sungyeol's in a kiss.

 

And just like that, a night full of wicked desires is set into motion. 

* * *

A/N: This was physically painful for me to write. The imagery of visualizing the three of them doing things was just too much.   
  
  



	2. spend the night?

Myungsoo was still fully clothed, spread out on the bed with his dark eyes following Sunggyu’s every moment. The leader still had his pants on, his zipper undone to relieve the pressure from his erection. Sungyeol was fully naked, his head resting in Myungsoo’s lap and his legs thrown over Sunggyu’s shoulders.

 

His boyfriend can’t stay still, his body writhing and his head turning every couple seconds, adding just a bit of friction to Myungsoo’s rock hard length. Not that Myungsoo can blame him, he’s pretty sure he’d have the same reaction if the leader was going down on him. Sunggyu is on his knees at the edge of the bed, his hands pulling at Sungyeol’s thighs as he sinks down on the younger’s length over and over again.

 

It’s loud, Sungyeol hasn’t stopped moaning since they entered the bedroom, and the content slurps coming from below him only add to Myungsoo’s desperation. He’s both fascinated and frustrated, content with watching and yet not at all. He has to touch one of them, has to do _something_ before he goes crazy.

 

He lifts Sungyeol’s back up, forcing him into a sitting position as he scoots down the bed. He molds his chest to Sungyeol’s back, encasing Sunggyu in with his thighs. His hands move up to Sungyeol’s nipples, brushing over the hardened nubs. Sungyeol whines at that, his head falling back to rest on Myungsoo’s shoulder. Myungsoo takes the opportunity to explore the long line of his boyfriend’s neck, his mouth sucking at the spots he knows Sungyeol likes so much.

 

“Damn it.” Sungyeol groans out, his hands clutching at Myungsoo’s thighs. Sunggyu lets the cock fall out of his mouth, moving right back down to lick at Sungyeol’s sensitive balls. “ _Damn it._ ” Sungyeol repeats, his head turning to Myungsoo as if the other can help him somehow. Myungsoo decides to kiss him, his fingers pinching harder on Sungyeol’s chest. Sungyeol moans at the roughness, but it’s swallowed up in the kiss. Sungyeol moves a hand up to tug at Myungsoo’s hair, pressing their mouths harder together.

 

He pulls away eventually, using his hand to force Sungyeol to stare down at the man in between their legs. “Watch him.” He orders, his dark eyes connecting with Sunggyu’s. There’s a spark in the leader’s piercing gaze, his eyes confident and bright as he swallows up Sungyeol’s length. His lips are pink and swollen as they stretch around Sungyeol’s length, his rhythm just slow enough to be teasing.

 

“Does it feel good?” He questions his boyfriend, even though he very much already knows the answer.

 

“Yes…” Sungyeol gasps out, his thighs starting to shake as he gets closer to his climax. “God, I’m going to-“

 

“Let him.” Myungsoo says, looking directly into the leader’s eyes. Sunggyu gets the message, closing his eyes in concentration as he takes Sungyeol’s cock deep into his mouth. He keeps going and going, into Sungyeol’s length has disappeared all the way into his mouth and he stays there, sucking harshly until Sungyeol screams.

 

Myungsoo watches Sunggyu swallow Sungyeol’s come, watches him pull off of his boyfriend’s length with a satisfied smirk. His tongue licks over the slit one last time, making Sungyeol shake in Myungsoo’s arms.

 

Myungsoo’s hand found its way into the leader’s hair, pulling him up from his knees. Sungyeol’s legs fell uselessly off Sunggyu’s shoulders, his body going slack against Myungsoo’s chest. Sunggyu lets himself be guided down on top of them, pushing Myungsoo’s back to the mattress. Sungyeol’s naked body was stuck between them, but he didn’t seem to have any complaints. 

 

The younger boy pulled Sunggyu’s face to his own, kissing him fiercely to lick up the traces of Sungyeol’s come. Sunggyu bit at Myungsoo’s lips, pulling a moan out of him before letting him go. Sungyeol pushed up on Sunggyu’s chest, sliding out from in between them to rest on the bed. His hair was a mess, a healthy blush on his pale skin as he collapsed onto the mattress.

 

Sunggyu smiled at the taller boy, reaching out to push his hair out of his face. “You need a moment?”

 

Sungyeol was too satisfied to pretend, a lazy smile on his face as he spoke back. “I’m sure you can keep each other occupied.”

 

The leader looked down at Myungsoo, his eyes still heavy with desire. He crawled on top of the younger, his hands on either side of Myungsoo’s face. They could feel the bed shift beside them, as Sungyeol turned to his side to get a clearer view of them.

 

Myungsoo lifted up his hands, running them down Sunggyu’s bare front, grazing over the hardness in the leader’s jeans. He tried to reach inside them to feel Sunggyu’s length, but the leader’s hand stopped him. He looked questioningly up at Sunggyu, who simply smiled at him in return. “I think I should get you out of those clothes first.”

 

He doesn’t say anything else, setting his mind to accomplish the previously uttered task. Myungsoo lets Sunggyu strip his shirt off – with a few kisses along the way. Next is Myungsoo’s jeans, which are uncomfortably tight after the display he has just witnessed between his boyfriend and the leader. Myungsoo watches those elegant hands unzip his pants, tugging his jeans and underwear down until his body is left bare. Myungsoo pushes himself up the bed, watching intently as Sunggyu rid himself of his own pants.

 

The atmosphere seemed to grow more intense now that the three them no longer had any clothes in the way. Myungsoo felt Sungyeol’s hand tighten on his thigh, the both of them clearly waiting for Sunggyu’s next move.

 

Sunggyu kneeled down on the bed, his hand reaching out to stroke Myungsoo’s length. “I always wondered how you’d grown over the years.” Myungsoo groaned, the bare touch of his hand sending shocks through his body.

 

The leader moved down to put length in his mouth, but a firm hand in his hair stopped him. Myungsoo shook his head. “You don’t have to, you just… with Sungyeol-“

 

“Myungsoo.” The leader’s voice was firm, but also playful. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just like to suck cock?” He didn’t bother waiting for permission, pressing Myungsoo’s hard length past his lips.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” He gasped out, his hand reaching out for Sungyeol at his side. Sunggyu was moving quickly over his cock, not bothering to take it slow, knowing that Myungsoo was desperate for the attention. Myungsoo managed to tear his eyes away from the man servicing him to look at Sungyeol, who was watching with wide blown eyes. He grabbed a fistful of Sungyeol’s hair, tugging him closer for a kiss.

 

Sungyeol pulled away, pressing his lips down Myungsoo’s neck, all the way down from chest to his waist. Sungyeol nudged Sunggyu’s head, who opened his eyes to gaze at the younger. Sungyeol wrapped his hand around the base of Myungsoo’s cock, the other tangling in Sunggyu’s hair to pull him away. He kissed him then, before taking control of Myungsoo’s cock to suck on it himself. His big eyes stared at Sunggyu, communicating with him silently.

 

Myungsoo shifted up to his elbows, eager to watch the scene unfold in front of him. The two of them started to take turns on him, their mouths moving over his cock in the most obscene of ways.  He felt Sungyeol lick at his base while Sunggyu sucked on his tip, and his patience wore thin. He couldn’t take this, couldn’t watch the both of them suck his cock like they would never grow tired of it. He had plans, and coming wasn’t something he wanted to do until he was deep inside of his boyfriend.

 

“Stop.” He whispered out, although his hips still bucked forward to get deeper into Sunggyu’s mouth.

 

“Are you sure?” Sungyeol teased him, his tongue tracing up Myungsoo’s stomach.  “Do you want us to stop?” He crawled up boyfriend’s chest, kissing him deeply as Sunggyu continued to work below his waist.

 

“Do you want to get fucked?” Myungsoo retorted, his teeth dragging across Sungyeol’s neck. Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo, his eyes flashing dangerously as his teeth sank down on his bottom lip.

 

“Right now?” He whispered out, his hands running over Myungsoo’s chest.

 

Myungsoo shook his head, wrapping an arm around Sungyeol’s waist to drag him to his knees. “You’ll have to wait until the end. Now why don’t you return the favor?”

 

Sungyeol looked over at Sunggyu, getting comfortable on his hands and knees, his tongue already licking his lips. Sunggyu seemed to be on the same page as Myungsoo, moving closer to Sungyeol to give him easier access. He shifted up to his knees, putting his length at the perfect height for Sungyeol’s mouth.

 

The leader moaned when his length slipped past Sungyeol’s lips, the attention on his cock feeling overwhelming after the long wait. Myungsoo didn’t waste anymore time then, getting comfortable behind Sungyeol to begin preparing him. He locked eyes with Sunggyu as he slipped the fingers into his mouth, getting them nice and wet.

 

He nudged Sungyeol’s knees apart, sliding his hand up his thigh slowly, making his boyfriend shiver. Myungsoo dropped a few kisses on the round curve of his cheeks, knowing that it made Sungyeol feel ticklish. He could hear the little gasp come from Sungyeol’s mouth, muffled because of Sunggyu’s cock, but there nonetheless.

 

Sungyeol pulled off of Sunggyu’s cock with a moan when he felt the wetness slide across his center, his concentration broken by Myungsoo’s wicked tongue. Sunggyu grabbed him by his jaw, pulling his face up to push his cock back into the younger’s mouth.  
  


Myungsoo already two fingers inside of him, pushing them in and out as he licked around Sungyeol’s opening. His boyfriend took it well, already arching his back to try and get the fingers deeper. Myungsoo pulled his face away, pressing kisses into the small of Sungyeol’s back as he pushed in the third finger. Sungyeol groaned at the stretch, Sunggyu holding him in place as the two of them worked him open from both ends.

 

Myungsoo spread his fingers apart, loosening Sungyeol up as quickly as possible, the desperation staring to bleed into his actions. Sungyeol’s fingers tightened in the sheets when he felt Myungsoo’s fingers brush against his prostate, and he was unable to wait any longer. He pried his face away from Sunggyu, reaching back to pull Myungsoo’s fingers out of him. He shifted his weight back, placing his body back in between Myungsoo’s legs. He leaned back to rest against Myungsoo’s chest, pulling his boyfriends hands to his thighs.

 

“Come on.” He murmured, urging Myungsoo to pull him apart for the leader.

 

Sunggyu looked down at the boy spread out in front of him, his gaze running hotly over Sungyeol’s body. His eyes flickered up to Myungsoo, checking one last time for any reservations on either of their parts. “You both need to be sure.”

 

Sungyeol laughed, one of his long arms reaching to grab Sunggyu by his hip, pulling him closer. “I’m more than ready.” Myungsoo pulled his legs wider apart, making the back of Sungyeol’s thighs touch his chest. Sunggyu shifted forward on his knees, guiding his length towards the younger’s entrance.

 

Myungsoo couldn’t be sure who was louder when they were finally one, Sunggyu groaning as he sank deeper into Sungyeol’s warmth and his boyfriend moaning as he was filled up. He pressed his lips to Sungyeol’s ear, whispering dirty encouragements as they waited for him to adjust. Before too long Sungyeol was flicking his hips, taking Sunggyu’s deeper inside of him.

 

Sunggyu moved down, pressing his lips against Sungyeol, starting up a slow rhythm. Myungsoo pressed kisses into Sungyeol’s shoulder, rubbing his thighs as he watched Sungyeol take the leader’s cock. He moved his own hips, grinding his hardness into Sungyeol’s back for a bit of friction.

 

Sunggyu leaned further down, almost bending Sungyeol in half as he increased the force of his thrusts. Sungyeol is locked in place, unable to do much but moan as Sunggyu slams his hips into him. Sungyeol wraps his arms around Sunggyu’s neck, pushing his hands through the leader’s hair as he tries to hold on. Myungsoo captures Sunggyu’s lips in a short kiss, almost as if it’s a reaffirmation that he enjoys what he’s seeing. Sungyeol’s eyes are scrunched closed, the pleasure rendering him incoherent. His eyes fly open when Sunggyu suddenly pulls out, and he actually whimpers. Sunggyu drags him to the edge of the bed by his ankles, flipping him over to lay him flat on his stomach.

 

He pushes Sungyeol’s knees underneath his chest as he stands up at the end of the bed. He wraps an arm around Sungyeol’s waist, lifting his hips up until he’s at the right height. When he pushes back in Sungyeol positively _whines,_ his head falling against the mattress. His arms are stretched out in front of him, and Myungsoo laces their fingers together, keeping him grounded.

 

Sunggyu pushes down on his back, making Sungyeol arch his spine so he can get even deeper. He moved his hands to the slim waist, clutching Sungyeol’s sides as he picked up his pace again. Sungyeol tightened his grip on Myungsoo’s hands, his drawn out moans bouncing off the walls.

 

Myungsoo had to be closer, had to feel more of his boyfriend than just his hands. “Turn over.” Sungyeol picked his head up off of the mattress, giving his boyfriend a desperate look. Myungsoo’s eyes went to Sunggyu, whose pace still hadn’t faltered. “Help him.”

 

Sunggyu pulled out softly, reaching underneath Sungyeol’s chest to flip him over to his back. Sungyeol let the two of them position his body, his hair flopping around wildly as Sunggyu rolled his hips forward to push back in.

 

Myungsoo crawled over Sungyeol’s body, dropping kisses into his heated skin as he made his way down, positioning his face above his boyfriend’s cock. “ _Fuck._ ” Sungyeol bit out, realizing what Myungsoo was planning on doing. Myungsoo fell down to his elbows, his hands wrapping around Sungyeol’s cock. His opened his mouth up wide, taking Sungyeol’s length between his lips. He didn’t even have to bob his head, the momentum of Sunggyu’s thrusts driving Sungyeol’s length further into his mouth.

 

He felt Sungyeol’s hand wrap around his own cock, his soft lips sucking Myungsoo’s length in. Sungyeol didn’t move as fast as he did, but Myungsoo understood the reason why his boyfriend was distracted; Sunggyu was rolling his hips into Sungyeol at a quickened pace, starting to rock them on the mattress with his urgency.

 

Sungyeol felt completely overwhelmed, Sunggyu was splitting him open while Myungsoo was sucking his cock, and he knew he was doing a poor job of returning the favor to his boyfriend. It was difficult to focus on much of anything with the dual stimulation, but he did his best to move his mouth over Myungsoo’s length.

 

Myungsoo pushed his knees down to the mattress, making him open up further for Sunggyu. He felt the leader rhythm start to falter, and he knew that the elder was getting close. He replaced his mouth with his hand on Sungyeol’s cock, looking up at Sunggyu. The leader was biting his lip, his head thrown back in pleasure. Myungsoo shifted up to his knees, pushing a hand through Sunggyu’s hair to pull him down for a kiss. He felt Sunggyu’s teeth sink into his lip when he came, his body stilling as he emptied himself into the younger.

 

Sunggyu licked Myungsoo’s swollen lips as he pulled out of Sungyeol, who grunted beneath them. He leaned quickly to press a kiss to Sungyeol’s lips, whispering something that Myungsoo couldn’t make out.

 

Myungsoo turned his attention to Sungyeol then, looking down at the mess of limbs and shiny skin. He looked absolutely wrecked, but he had the most pleasant smile on his face. Sunggyu was lying on his side next to Sungyeol, his hands lazily stroking the younger’s hair. Myungsoo moved his hand up to Sungyeol’s face, running his fingers over the swollen lips. He felt the tongue brush against his fingertips, and he grinned.

 

“You satisfied?” He asked him, his smirk getting wider when Sungyeol bit down on his fingers shaking his head no. “Why? What do you want?”

 

“I _need_ you.” Sungyeol told him, reaching up with tired arms to pull Myungsoo down into a kiss. Myungsoo let himself get lost in it, let himself enjoy the familiarity of his boyfriend. He wanted him so badly, his cock heavy between his legs and aching for release. But he didn’t want to push Sungyeol past his limits.

 

“Can you handle it?” He whispered, his concern momentarily putting a pause on his desire. It wasn’t as if Sunggyu had been rough with his boyfriend, but Sungyeol had never been in a situation where he had taken two rounds from different men, and it was only natural that Myungsoo be a little weary of expecting too much. But Sungyeol firmly nodded, his big eyes staring up at Myungsoo with nothing but the need for more.

 

All it took was a single word uttered from those pretty pink lips to get Myungsoo moving. “ _Please._ ”

 

Myungsoo positioned himself on top of Sungyeol, face to face so he could feel his boyfriend as close as possible. Sungyeol wrapped his legs around his waist, trying to hurry him up. Myungsoo guided his cock to Sungyeol’s opening, looking back up at him as he pushed into his body.

 

Sungyeol screamed, his nails digging into Myungsoo’s back as he got filled to his limit. Myungsoo was wider than Sunggyu was, so his body was forced to stretch even further. But it felt so good, having Myungsoo inside of him made him feel complete, and he tightened his hold on the man on top of him.

 

Myungsoo fucked him nice and slow, pushing his hips into Sungyeol almost lazily until he was buried to the hilt. Sungyeol’s body was hot and wet around his length and he knew exactly why, and it just made him that much hotter. Myungsoo gently rolled his hips into Sungyeol, just enjoying the ride and the way Sungyeol shivered underneath him. He felt perfectly content, the moans coming out of Sungyeol’s mouth letting him know that his boyfriend enjoyed it, and when he glanced at Sunggyu he saw the appreciative look in his eyes.

 

He wasn’t even sure how long he fucked Sungyeol, it was all a blur of heaving breathing and sweat slicked skin, but eventually Sungyeol was tugging on his hair, his mouth pressed up against his ear as he made his demands.

 

“Make me come.” He begged, his fingers getting tighter in Myungsoo’s hair. “Please, make me come.” Sungyeol repeated, his body pushed to its limit and desperate for release.

 

Myungsoo swiveled his hips, searching for that angle that would make Sungyeol see stars. He felt the nails rake down his back when he found it, Sungyeol’s moans getting more frequent as he drilled into that spot. It seemed that the only word that Sungyeol could remember was yes, so he continued to repeat it, trying to feel Myungsoo deeper in his search for his climax.

 

Sunggyu’s hand snaked in between their bodies, wrapping around Sungyeol’s length to pump in time with Myungsoo’s hips. Myungsoo thrusted harder then, knowing that Sungyeol could only last moments with his length inside him and Sunggyu’s hand on his cock.

 

Sungyeol’s eyelids fluttered, his back arching when his climax hit him, his body tightening around Myungsoo’s cock in the best kind of way. The younger followed him into his own orgasm, pushing their lips together to swallow up his groan as he finally came.

 

They stayed connected for a couple of moments, their breath mixing as they tried to calm back down after such an intense round. Myungsoo rested his head on Sungyeol’s chest, pressing a kiss on top of it, the racing heartbeat matching his own. Sungyeol’s legs loosened around him, falling back to the bed as they basked in the afterglow.

 

Myungsoo looked into Sungyeol’s eyes as he slowly pulled out, enjoying the way they widened at the loss. He felt Sunggyu nudge at his side, and he slid off of Sungyeol so the leader could clean them up. Once he was done he made a move to leave the bed, but Myungsoo caught his wrist before he could retreat any further.

 

“Stay.”

 

Sunggyu looked back at them; Sungyeol was already curled into Myungsoo’s warmth but his eyes were welcoming and inviting Sunggyu in. He picked up the previously discarded blanket from the floor, throwing it over their bodies to keep them warmth. There wasn’t much need for talking, the three of them sufficiently worn out after their exhausting night. They shifted about on the bed, finding a position that was comfortable for the three of them, and sleep came easily.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The sunlight was pouring in through the window, casting a warm yellow glow across the aftermath of the previous night’s coupling. Myungsoo contently watched the scene unfold before him with half lidded eyes. Sunggyu had already slipped out of bed and was halfway done dressing when Myungsoo finally spoke up. “Leaving so soon?”

 

Sunggyu quirked an eyebrow, slightly startled to hear the husky voice. “I thought you were a heavy sleeper?” Myungsoo smiled, slowly untangling himself from Sungyeol’s long limbs to shift up in bed to face Sunggyu. He followed the leader’s line of vision to Sungyeol, who shifted around at the loss of body heat before ending up sprawled out on his stomach; his upper body and one long leg exposed, the sheet just barely covering his ass. He doesn’t fault Sunggyu for staring; Sungyeol does look quite perfect in between the sheets.

 

Myungsoo smirks at his question. “Things had to change. Sungyeol is the one who usually needs more rest.” The reasons why don’t need to be spoken, because he knows the leader already understands.

 

Sunggyu reaches out for his hair, running his hands through the dark black strands. “You continue to surprise me. Feel free to spend the morning however you like, we only have vocal practice today after lunch.”

 

“Good to know.” Myungsoo responds, his hand already stretching out to caress the long line of Sungyeol’s back. He knows that the two of them probably won’t be leaving the bedroom this morning, especially with the knowledge of no dance practice to worry about.

 

“Perhaps next year I’ll let you take me.” Sunggyu’s voice is light and easy, but his eyes are serious as he asks a much bigger question than his words reveal.

 

Myungsoo strokes the hair of his still sleeping lover, gently moving his fingers through the soft brown locks. “Or maybe you’ll fuck both of us.”

 

Sunggyu lets go of Myungsoo’s hair, his hand moving down to brush over his lips one last time before he grabs his things. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.” Sunggyu teases, taking his leave to the eleventh floor and leaving the two younger boys in bed.

 

Myungsoo licks his lips as the door closes behind Sunggyu, his hand already moving down to the more interesting parts of Sungyeol’s anatomy. His cock is already hard between his legs, and it’s time for Sungyeol to wake up.

 

He moves Sungyeol to his back, stroking his member to life and pulling him from his slumber as he considers that Sunggyu isn’t exactly known for his patience.

 

He wonders how many times the three of them will celebrate his birthday this year.

 

* * *

A/N: the three of them together is a whole new level of struggle.

 

but i love it ^_^

 


End file.
